


Best Friends Will Do What Best Friends Do

by JokerRiddler



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Original Characters - Freeform, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler





	Best Friends Will Do What Best Friends Do

It was a known fact that Stiles Stiliski and Amelia Reynolds were best friends. No one questioned it, it was just a fact that everyone, including their individual parents, accepted. They were both over at each other's houses so much that both Sheriff Stilinski and Annamarie Reynolds thought of it as a regular occurrence and left it at that. 

It happened so much, that Amelia had taken to leaving her window open, because she knew Stiles wouldn't use the door like a normal person. She had given him a key, but with his luck he had probably lost it.

The school day was almost at an end. They had one more class and then they could go home. Well, everyone else could. Stiles and the team had lacrosse practice, and everyone knew where Stiles was, Amelia wasn't too far behind. So as they sat in Chemistry, Stiles kept going on about Scott finally being a captain of the team, even if he was only co captain. 

Amelia had been going over her homework from the night before, instead of getting in on the conversation like always. It was crucial that she keep her chem grade up if she wanted to graduate on time. Stiles almost never studied, and when he did it was mostly on the supernatural. 

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Amelia packed up her things and headed to the field with the boys. She couldn't strictly go into the locker room, Coach Finnstock would have her ass for that. But she could wait outside the locker room for the boys to come out. And that's what she did every single time the boys had practice. Coach had tried to get her out of the habit of doing it, afraid that her affiliation with Stiles and Scott would have her be more mischievous and make her wonder into the locker room. But Amelia knew her boundaries and always drew the line against that. She wanted Coach to trust her. And that he did. 

Setting her bag on the sidewalk, Amelia slid down the bricks until she herself was sitting on the sidewalk. She knew it would take more than just a minute for her boys to come out, so she grabbed a book out of her bag and started reading. She only stopped to give Coach a quick smile, which he returned with a shake of his head, before she went back to reading. 

She only put her book up and stood up when she heard the clatter of boys coming out of the locker room, clad in lacrosse gear. For the next hour and half, she sat on the bleachers watching the boys practice for the game on Friday. It was only as the boys went to shower that she grabbed Stiles.

"I'll be at my house later. Feel free to swing by. Mom's making enchiladas." She nodded at him, pulling her keys out of her bag and starting towards her car. 

"I'll be there. Just gonna go see dad at the station real quick." He informed her, his sweaty figure watching her as she nodded once more at him and then headed to her car, where she threw her backpack in the backseat and drove off.

Once Amelia pulled into her driveway, she smiled to herself. She loved it when her mom was home before her. She knew she pulled long hours at the hospital and it was just so nice to spend time with her before she had to start her shifts.

"Hey mommy. I'm home." She called out as soon as she walked through the door.

"In the kitchen." Her mom called back. 

Amelia smiled as she dropped her bag near the stairs and proceeded to head to the kitchen.

"Hey babygirl, how was school?" Annamarie asked her, pulling her into a hug. 

"Oh, you know, the usual," Amelia sighed out, perching herself up on the bar as her mother went back to creating the delicious chicken enchiladas. "Coach yelled some, Stiles was Stiles, and Scott tried to keep us all out of trouble. Speaking of Scott, how's Ms.Melissa doing? I miss her." 

Annamarie chopped the chicken into fine chunks and added flakes of jalapenos and bell peppers before looking up at her daughter. "She's doing fine and you know you can see her whenever you like, it's not like I'm stopping you from going to Scott's house."

Amelia smiled and replied, "Yeah, but he's not as fun as Stiles. Gotta check up on her sometime soon, though. She might start thinking I don't like her if I don't." 

Annamarie smiled and shook her head with a roll of her eyes at her daughter. 

"Kay, well I'm gonna start on homework, I'll be in my room if you need me." Amelia told her mom, as she hopped down from the bar. 

"I'm guessing Stiles will be over for dinner, right?" Her mom asked, a look of knowing already on her face.

"You know it." Amelia smiled at her mom and headed to her room, she grabbed her backpack from the foot of the stairs as she did. Her room was on the second landing, right across from the bathroom.

Sighing, she pushed her bedroom door open and went over to her bed and flopped down, backpack still in tow. She wasn't looking forward to doing chemistry homework, Harris had had it out for her since the beginning of the year, when it was determined that if she didn't keep her grades up, she would be held back, at least in that particular class.  
Pulling her books out of her bag with a sigh, she got started, not noticing when a certain boy slipped through her window. That is until he tripped over her bean bag chair, which she had placed just in front of the window for that reason.

"Shit." Stiles swore under his breath as he picked himself up.

"So, how's your dad?" Amelia asked, not looking up from the notes spread all around her on her bed.

"He's good. Doing the whole sheriff thing. You know how that is." Stiles had tossed his backpack down near the window and planted himself in Amelia's computer chair. He had apparently taken one too many Adderall, because he had taken to spinning himself in circles while Amelia was taking notes. 

"Amelia, stop doing homework. We have more important matters." Stiles told her exasperatedly, stopping the circling.

"Like what?" She asked him pointedly, picking her pen up from the paper she was working on.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it could be the fact that people are being murdered. That important issue." 

"Stiles.It may be important, and of course I want to help, but I also need to keep my chem grade up too. I'm not like you and Scott and Lydia. I actually happen to need to pass this class to graduate on time." 

"Ughhh!" Stiles groaned out, throwing his head back in the computer chair. 

"Hey, Amelia, I got to go in early..."Annamarie trailed off as she pushed Amelia's door open and saw Stiles sitting in the chair, a sheepish smile on his face."Hey Stiles, you know you have the key, you could use the door like a normal person." 

"I know, I just find it simpler to climb up to the window. It's no big deal, really." Stiles said with a shrug.

"Ookayy, well anyway, the enchiladas are done. Help yourselves, I'll be back sometime. I love you kiddo." Annamarie smiled at the two of them and walked out, heading to the hospital to start her shift.

"Awesome, want some enchiladas?" Amelia asked Stiles, throwing her books and notes in a pile and getting up from the bed.

"Seriously? Food gets you to stop studying, but not the imminent threat of werewolves and dying people?" Stiles said, throwing his hands about him in the air, while walking behind Amelia.

"What? I'm hungry." 

The two of them walked downstairs and began to eat the enchiladas while discussing the topic that Stiles would just not drop for the life of him.


End file.
